


bottoms up! (in more ways than one.)

by prettymins



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chanho - Freeform, College AU, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Smut, and a horny bastard, and a horny bastard as well, banginho, but they’re both kinda switches but that’s just the dynamic of this, changkix and seungjin if you squint., chris is a music major, chris is a sub top in this, college house party, god im going to hell, grinding in a front yard???, idol ensemble bc party, im so sorry, maybe voyeurism and exhibitionism if you squint too rip, minchan, minho is a dance major, minho is a dom bottom, minho talks dirty tf, okay enjoy, practise room fucking lol, uhhh minchan fucking, uhhhh choking, whag even is their ship name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettymins/pseuds/prettymins
Summary: “I don’t know, he just gives me a Bad Kisser vibe.”“Chan-hyung. I have actually never heard you have a more stupid and incorrect opinion in my life.”Or, where Chris makes up an excuse as to why he isn’t making the move on Minho and Minho hears and it turns out way differently from what Chris expected. Not that he’s complaining.





	bottoms up! (in more ways than one.)

Chris sighed. Hyunjin was getting a bit annoying now.

“Okay but you told me you thought he was hot! There has to be something that made you stop liking him.” Hyunjin’s eyes were wide as he looked at his friend. It was funny really, how Hyunjin refused to ask out this friend of his, Seungmin, but lectured Chris on end about not trying to hook up with Minho.

Minho, Lee Minho that is. He was a dancing major with Hyunjin and Felix (an Australian kid Chris had happily taken under his wing) and oh god. _Oh god._ Chris really doubts he’s seen anyone more attractive. They don’t know each other well. More of know of each others existence and avoid each other at parties to escape any awkward ‘how’s the weather?’ conversations. Minho has choreographed dances to Chris’ songs before though, after Felix begged Chris to make a couple tracks for their dance showcase.

Chris doesn’t know why but he felt most attracted to Minho when he watched him dance _specifically_ to his songs. Maybe it’s Music Production major pride or some twisted kink of his, but he could barely focus on Hyunjin and Felix at that particular showcase when Minho was next to them rolling his body like a snake and moving with sharp, precise movements that matched the beats of the song so, _so_ perfectly. He still feels his body get hot and tingly thinking about it.

“Chan-hyung? Are you even listening?” Hyunjin waved a hand in front of Chris’ vacant face, eyebrows furrowed.

Chris snapped out of his daze. “I don’t know Hyunjin, he just gives me this Bad-Kisser vibe, you know?”

Chris already knew he was going to Hell. The amount of time he spent lying was atrocious, it came naturally and easy to him by now, especially on the topic of Lee Minho. 

The attentive look on Hyunjin’s face dropped, Chris could play that stupid Windows shutting down tune over that moment it and it would compliment Hyunjin’s expression perfectly.

“Chan-hyung. I have actually never heard you have a more stupid and incorrect opinion in my life.” Rolling his eyes, Hyunjin sat back in his seat.

Chris wasn’t even offended. That was a good thing, seeing as he was lying anyway. But Hyunjin didn’t have to know he dreamed of Minho shoving him against a wall and making out with him until he was sweating.

Heat crawled up Chris’ neck. Yeah. Hyunjin didn’t need to know that.

“Whatever Hyunjin, keep telling me about this party, I wanna go.” They only got into the topic of Minho because he was attending said party. Chris did want to ogle at him a bit but mostly he just wanted to get drunk. He got 89% on his recent assessment, and compared to his grades last term? This called for celebration.

“Oh right. Well, it’s at Changbin’s house, all I know is that Woojin and Minho are going obviously because they live there. I’ll probably get Jisung to go along too, and Minho’s already invited Felix.” Hyunjin pulled out his phone, tapping on the screen a few times before shoving it in Chris’ face. “There’s heaps of people going. Changbin’s providing some alcohol but I’m gonna take a 6 pack of double blacks because I want to get absolutely fucked.”

“Honestly Hyunjin. Your mum thinks I’m taking care of you, can’t you make it a bit easier for me?” Chris passed Hyunjin’s phone back after looking at who was going. 80 people roughly.

Hyunjin just laughed and went to stand up. “I’ll pick you up at 10 okay? I’ll drive us there and we can walk home when we wanna leave. I know you hate leaving your car at other peoples places.”

Chris smiled at Hyunjin, nodding at him to say goodbye. 

It was 4PM when Hyunjin left, Chris spent the whole time after that trying to shake the image of Minho grinding against him surrounded by 50 others dancing to a shitty Top 40 Hits of July playlist.

 

—

 

Chris expected the party to be in full swing for when he arrived, Changbin was just too good at hosting these things. But by 1AM it was still thumping the same excitable music and there were still screams and laughter echoing through the crowded house, and Chris needed a break.

Thankfully Hyunjin had just dragged him outside to a large table surrounded by people for the most part he knew. There sat Chaeyoung, Lisa, some kid called Yugyeom who he knew purely as a friend of BamBam who was there as well. A loud American motherfucker called Johnny sat trying to flirt with a cute girl he didn’t recognise. Changbin was there, trapped underneath a content, puppy faced Felix. Jisung was sharing a love seat with Hyunjin’s crush Seungmin, it was clear they were platonic though from the amount of times they said “bro” and “dude” in their strictly English conversation.

There were a few others Chris didn’t recognise but he didn’t really mind. He was gonna keep his mouth shut for the most part anyway, the not drunk part of his brain warning him of the consequences of spilling things out in front of these people. Especially BamBam who would hold anything against him if it was juicy enough. And-

Oh.

Minho was there too, sitting in his own seat. A camping chair. Placed next to Lisa who was drunkenly reaching up to run her hands over Felix’s freckles and smoosh his cheeks together. Felix was giggling, Changbin was swatting her hands away. But that didn’t really matter.

What mattered was Minho’s black, ripped jeans showing the honey coloured skin of his thighs that were spread open, almost _inviting._ He slumped in his seat, black hair pushed back and beads of sweat coating his forehead. Chris almost drooled at the way his thin black sweater was pushed up on his forearms and the way it lightly stuck to his body. 

But his exquisite clothing choices didn’t even come close to making Chris shiver as much as when he saw Minho look up at him through his long eyelashes. The dark eyes enraptured him, and Chris couldn’t even look away as Minho dragged his eyes down the latter’s body. Chris felt like he was being swallowed whole by Minho’s gaze, he felt hot all over, especially when the youngers eyes flitted back up to Chris’ with a light smirk adorning his features. Chris could see clearly in the dark, even when Minho tilted his chin back, holding eye contact, and spread his thighs a little further.

“Chan-hyung~, I’m taking this seat, you can sit on my lap if you want though.” Hyunjin’s loosed lipped drawl cut through Chris’ senses, effectively making him look away from Minho. Chris felt like he’d lost some kind of game, like that was an intimate moment that shouldn’t have been broken. Minho looked so unbelievably _dominant_ that it made Chris’ knees weak. He shook his head.

“I uh, I’m just gonna get a drink first. I’m kinda thirsty.” Now _that_ was a lie. His thirst was perfectly quenched, thanks to the mixture of vodka and raspberry flavoured soda Woojin has drunkenly shoved into his hands 12 minutes earlier. “Want anything?”

Hyunjin smiles, shaking his head and tossing Chris a soft and giggly _I’m okay~_ before turning back to the table. Chris walked into the house, determined to just walk around for a while, say hi to a few friends to stump his dick thinking before his brain.

Once he was inside Chaeyoung leans closer towards Hyunjin, yet she doesn’t whisper the “Holy fuck! Are his jeans 5 sizes too small or something?” that turns a few heads around the table. BamBam started laughing, hard.

“Oh god I agree Chae. Who’s he trying to impress huh, Hyunjin?” Hyunjin drunkenly looks up, his cheeks flushed from the alcohol. He could never handle it well, saying that though, 4 out of the 6 Smirnoffs he brought were already gone.

“Shh guys I can’t tell you!” He’s giggling, he’s so drunk he’s probably unaware of his surroundings. Then it drops. “He won’t even admit to himself that he finds Minho sexy, he’d kill me if you guys found out.”

The whole table _erupted_ with a mixture of “HOLY SHIT”’s, “NO FUCKIN’ WAY”’s and immediate laughter. Lisa had now turned to a wide-eyed Minho and was shoving him around in his chair telling him about how she was jealous he could get any man he wanted. He pushed her hands away before bringing them to his face, embarrassed as the others made jokes.

BamBam spoke directly to Hyunjin, somewhat coherently, “What do you even mean ‘admit it to himself’? Practically everyone finds Minho hot. I mean, it’s not hard.” Minho, still bright red yelled a harsh _hyung, shut it_ while the others egged on an incredibly drunk and unknowing Hyunjin.

“Hmm he avoids it! But he avoids it so bad hyung, he even said Minho seemed like a-“ hiccup, “a bad kisser! Can you believe that? Such a blatant lie just to throw me off!” Hyunjin huffed and fell back into his chair.

“Yeah, we _all_ know that’s not true.” Woojin laughed and earned himself a dark glare from the subject, though he simply winked in return.

“How? I haven’t kissed everyone here have I?” Minho’s ears were bright red and his eyes wide as the exasperated comment tumbled clumsily from his lips. Yugyeom who had otherwise been quiet leaned forward in his chair.

“We all had to listen to Kim Jungwoo for weeks after you, and I quote, made him _tingle all over._ ” the table erupted once more. 

“I remember that! That was like, last year or something! Holy shit!”

“Oh my _god_ please leave me alone.” Minho’s face was back in his hands. He didn’t want to think about Jungwoo, to be very honest he was kind of ashamed of kissing him. He felt like he’d ruined his innocence or something. Which was something he’d prefer not to do.

“Aw is little lover boy happy to hear his little crush thinks he’s sexy?” Jisung piped up, leaning away from Seungmin who yelped at the feeling of Jisung’s body warmth leaving his side. Felix started laughing at Hyunjin’s openly adoring face.

“He’s not my crush, and he does _not_ find me sexy!” Minho groaned, pointing a warning finger at Jisung who confidently leaned back next to Seungmin again.

“Sure he’s not. We’ll just forget about how much you wanted to impress Chan-hyung at that showcase a couple of months back. Poor Minho-hyung was so down when he didn’t get praised.” Jisung spoke to the group with a faux persona of a sad child. The table laughed loudly once more, a few hands slapping thighs and accusing fingers pointing towards a shell-shocked Minho.

“Hey! I was not upset! I try hard every showcase I wasn’t trying to impress anyone!”

“Sure Jan, I’ll act like I didn’t get my ear talked off about how great Chris is at composing and how good he looked with his curly hair, hm?” Felix looked over Lisa to a Minho who had betrayal written all over his face. 

“That’s it! I’m done with you guys and- and your _lies,_ go make stuff up about someone else!” Minho stood up and huffed, everyone surrounding the table cooed and laughed gleefully at Minho as he walked away, yelling after him things like _Get your ish lover boy!_ and _We all know who the real liar is here._

Minho was embarrassed.

Minho was _shocked._

He’d obviously been lying. About some things at least. Yeah, he liked Chris and yeah he gushed over him to Felix once or twice, (okay, 5 and 1/2 times. The half comes from when he was about to talk about how good Chris looked in that one black t-shirt he owned but Felix promptly cut him off with a “I can’t handle your gay over my basically older brother today man.”) but there was no way, _no way,_ he was down in the dumps because Chris hadn’t come up and praised him after their performance. 

No, no, no. He was upset, but mostly because Chris couldn’t make a move on Minho even if it’d save the world. Minho had gotten enough praise off the performance just by feeling Chris’ hot glare on him the whole while he danced. In a way, he felt empowered by Chris’ blatant staring, his movements got sharper, his transitions more fluid. Maybe Chris would have noticed Minho staring at him too if he could have taken his eyes off of his body for 5 seconds, lip pulled between his teeth. Minho _knew_ Chris found him hot, and he thought making his body rolls deeper and dragging his hand up his chest just that tiny bit slower then maybe, just maybe, Chris would give in and beg Minho to look after him. 

Minho shook his head. Too dirty to be thinking about right now, not while all his friends were surrounding him, he could think about that later.

Yeah, later.

That was before he walked into the main living area and saw Chris swaying lightly to The Weeknd, hair sticking lightly to his forehead, eyes almost closed. The lazy smile on his face wasn’t enough to distract Minho from Chris’ ass and thighs. Oh god, Minho was a goner. The others were right, his jeans _had_ to be a couple of sizes too small, surely. The way the faded black denim hugged him was just, _god,_ Minho thinks he’s salivating. 

He backtracks to the kitchen, his mind isn’t working properly, he needs another drink. _Like that would help._ The small part in his brain tells him as he opens the fridge. Almost all of his drinks are gone, stolen by some part goers, but there’s still a remaining Smirnoff Ice sitting at the back behind a whole cheese wheel that definitely wasn’t there when the party started. 

Cracking it open, the cold drink soothed him. Until the soothing stopped and the thoughts about his hot senior continued. How was he ever gonna stop this? Would it ever really cease? This torture? His dick was tired, man. It needed some attention for its efforts in getting hard just at Minho thinking of what marks he could leave on the expanse of Chris’ chest. 

His feet dragged him back to the dance floor to see Chris now singing along passionately to an Ariana Grande song with a girl in Minho’s year, holding her hand above their heads and body rolling in a deep exaggerated way. Minho had to remind himself he was doing it as some sort of joke, and it wasn’t meant to be seen as particularly sexy. He just stood in the doorway, letting people move past him as he _watched._ Just watched. Watched as Hyunjin’s precious ‘Channie-Hyung~’ ran a hand through his hair, tilting his head to the left to drag his hand down and rub at the point his shoulder and neck met, laughing lightly as the girl in front of him tried to do a shoot dance (and failed, mind you). 

And then the song ended, and Chris pulled her in by the elbow and said some words close to her ear before he left her there and walked out the front door. Minho’s eyebrows furrowed, he couldn’t be going home now could he? He hadn’t even said goodbye to Hyunjin or Felix or even BamBam. 

Minho followed him out, downing the rest of his drink and leaving the can on the arm of one of the couches as he passed them, just barely dodging the flailing legs of a couple of girls making out just by it.

Chris had stumbled into a small garden area just by the opening stairs of the house, leaning against the white wall there and breathing heavily, tired. Minho would be offended and scared of him stepping all over his Gollum succulent, but it was Chris, and he was so unbelievably hot that Minho would happily die while giving his thighs the hickeys they deserve. He smiled to himself, perfect.

“Oh! Chan-Hyung, what’re you doing here?” Chris looked up, eyes going a bit wide at seeing Minho there. Minho stepped into the garden with him(avoiding his precious Gollum plants), leaning his shoulder on the wall half a meter from Chris, facing him fully.

“Oh! Hey Minho, I uh. I’m just getting some— some fresh air,” Chris nodded at himself, and followed with a soft _yeah_ like he was reassuring himself that his story was good enough. 

“Oh, right, same. Did you wanna sit down?” Minho modded his head towards the old park bench Changbin had found on the side of the road with a piece of cardboard hanging off of it saying ‘FREE’ which now sat within the dark emerald leaves of god knows what plant. 

If Chris hadn’t drank any alcohol, specifically the tequila shots Jacob, the Canadian guy, had taken around three hours into the party, Chris would have said no. Chris’ mind would have been working perfectly fine and it would be telling him the dangers of sitting with the guy you’ve had wet dreams about at almost 2AM, all alone. But Chris had had 3 tequila shots, 3 double blacks, 2 vodka raspberries and some sort of tropical punch which was probably alcoholic of some sort. And he was a bit of a lightweight.

“Yeah, sure. My feet are kinda tired to be honest.” Minho smiles at this, Chris was cute.

Sitting on the bench they really talk about nothing in particular, Minho talks about some songs he wants to try choreograph to and all is well. Until Chris blurts a slurred “I like when you dance to my songs though.”

Minho’s heart skips a beat, as flashes of Chris clenching his thighs together whilst sitting with a crowd around him, trying to calm himself down as he watches Minho with half lidded eyes runs through his mind.

“Do you?” Minho barely chokes it out. He can sense where this is going to end up. Oh my god, the hairs on his arms stand up with anticipation.

“Yeah, I do.” Chris is so drunk he can’t even notice the way Minho’s looking at him, only focusing on how Minho spreads his palms over his denim clad thighs. 

“What about me dancing to your songs?” Minho’s eyes are drooping now, he can feel himself beginning to get turned on at the nostalgic images rushing through his head. 

“The—“ Chris hiccups, “The way you move to the beat. It always looks good. Sometimes I even think it makes the song better.”

“You watch me that closely when I dance?”

“Oh _god_ yeah, I can’t not look at you. Even though I should be looking at Hyunjin and Felix.” Chris giggles, touching shoulders with Minho who’s clenching his fists. 

“You can’t not look at me?” Chris nods, hair falling in front of his eyes. “What do you look at?” 

Chris goes red at this, memories flush through his head of Minho’s body. “All of it.” He replies simply.

Minho just shakes his head no, “I want the specifics Chris. What part of me do you like best?”

Chris doesn’t think it’s possible for him to be turned on by a lack of honorifics but here he is, gulping down his saliva and clenching his eyes shut for a few moments.

“I- I guess your thighs, maybe? I like looking at all of you really. You look nice.” 

Minho groans, tilting his head back for a couple of seconds before turning his torso to face Chris more. 

“You can,” Minho pauses, is this a good idea? He’s blinded by his dick by now. “Touch them, if you want to.”

Chris chokes on air, snapping his eyes up to Minho. He wrings his hands in front of him.

“You don’t want to?” Minho frowns lightly at him, feeling like he’s accidentally crossed too far over that invisible boundary. 

“N—No! I do! _God_ I do. It’s just—“ Chris stops himself. Face heavily flushed, looking down into his lap.

“You’re shy?” You can hear the smirk in Minho’s voice as he says this, confidence crawling it’s way back again. He almost coos when Chris nods, still looking down at his lap.

“I can help you? If you want me to. I can—“ Minho stops himself as he reaches out to grab Chris’s hand, the elder looking at him with wide doe eyes. 

Minho can feel Chris’ hand shaking as he brings it to rest on his thigh. He spreads his legs a bit, almost whimpering at the heat of Chris’ palm all spread over him.

“Do you want more help?” Chris meets eyes with Minho, nodding again. Minho grips his hand tighter and drags it up and down his thigh before stopping halfway up to curve Chris’ hand downwards, making sure it rests snuggly on his inner thigh.

“Squeeze hyung, you can do it.” Chris breathed out of his nose, squeezing hard against Minho’s thigh which elicited the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard from the younger boy. A short whine fell from Minho’s lips and Chris looked at him with a fascinated look in his eyes, becoming confident from the sound. He wanted more.

Chris dragged his palm back to the top of his thigh, pushing it all the way to the top of his leg before running it down to his inner thigh again. Minho moaned fully as Chris’ fingers brushed against his painfully hard cock through his jeans. Chris whimpered at the sound, his own dick getting harder each second. He squeezed and pinched at Minho’s thighs, the erotic noises he was drawing from the younger egged him on more as he decided to lift his hand, planning on rolling his palm across the bulge in Minho’s pants. His drunk mind making all of his possibly regretful decisions but he didn’t care. He was horny and the most beautiful man he knew was next to him letting him touch him and making the most sinful sounds that Chris thinks he’d never get tired of jacking off to. He blinks when Minho grabs his wrist.

“What do you think you’re doing, baby?” Minho practically growls. How different it is from his soft, high pitched and incoherent moans. Chris visibly gulps, tilting his head back at the name, feeling hot all over. 

“Please? Let me?” Chris asks, trying the pull his hand from Minho’s tight grasp. Minho only chuckles before throwing a leg over Chris’ lap, effectively sitting on top of his thighs.

“I can do better, sweetheart.” Chris moans so loud once Minho grinds down onto him, he’s sure people would have heard clearly if it weren’t for the massive speakers blasting whatever song in the house next to them. Minho smiles and cups Chris’ face between his hands leaning down to rest his forehead against the older males. Chris whines loudly and leans up to capture Minho’s lips in a messy kiss, tongues quickly involved as Minho’s dancer hips work their magic on Chris’ crotch. Minho was ethereal, an angel. A very, very dirty angel. 

Chris pulls away to clench his eyes shut and groan in pleasure, Minho laughs at him. Chris wonders how he can laugh when he’s sitting on top of someone who’s gripping onto him like his life depends on it, digging his dick into the elders as he whines and breaths rushed and slanted. 

“Feel good baby?” Minho questions, dipping down to press a chaste kiss to the corner of Chris’ mouth.

“Oh my _fuck,_ yes _god_ yes. Jesus.” Chris leans himself into Minho to start licking and sucking at his neck. This lasts exactly 39 seconds with Minho tugging at Chris’ curls before Minho performs a particularly direct and firm thrust onto Chris’ lap. 

“F-fuck! Minho, _please,_ just like that. Holy _shit!_ ” Chris bucks his hips up. Feeling the all too familiar tightening in his stomach.

“Mm, you okay baby? You wanna come? All through your pretty jeans?” Chris whimpers at these words, nodding against Minho as he pulls at the youngers ass to drag him harder against him. 

“Please, Minho holy _fuck._ ” He whines loudly. “Please, please, please, _please_ let me come. _Please_. Oh my _fucking god._ ”

“Hmm okay baby.” Minho’s sultry tone almost pulls Chris over the edge as his hips buck up on their own accord. So close he can almost see the white specking at his vision. So, so close. Almost there as Minho leans down and whines needily into his neck. Just about there—

“Channie-Hyung! Are you out here?” 

Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck._

Minho practically leaps off of his lap, lips red and hair messy. 

Chris stands up immediately as Hyunjin steps down the stairs to the door of Minho, Woojin and Changbin’s home. His dick throbbing and head spinning. He’ll probably vomit if he doesn’t calm down his heartbeat. 

“I’m here Hyunjin.” He squeaks out, voice breaking and knees quivering. He hears Minho chuckle from behind him. 

“Oh great! I wanna go home now, that okay with you?” Hyunjin smiles. “Oh! Minho-hyung, hello!”

Minho chokes out a _What’s up Jinnie_ as Hyunjin comes and grabs Chris’ arm. 

“Well, we’ll be off then!” Hyunjin chirps dragging Chris away slightly. “See you on Tuesday hyung!” 

“See you Hyunjin!” Minho manages, waving at the younger boy. 

Chris stares blankly at Minho, not really knowing what to do but knowing his dick was harder than it had ever been. Minho smiles up at him. “See you around, Chan-hyung.”

And with that, Hyunjin drags Chris through the front gate and down the road towards their home.

 

—

 

It had been two weeks since Changbin’s party. Every second day Chris was waking up with a hard on. He hadn’t seen Minho since. He was hoping to see him later this week as he made a track for Hyunjin’s group to dance to for an upcoming assessment, if he heard right Minho _was_ in Hyunjin’s group.

Chris really did hope to see Minho, but also the confrontation thing scared him. He wished he could get straight to sucking him off like he’s never been sucked off before but he really didn’t even know if Minho remembered the whole ordeal at the party. Or if Minho even cared enough to finish what they started. Chris just really needed a good orgasm, and fast. 

He leaned back in his desk chair, stretching his arms outward and listening to his back crack a few times, this was went his phone went off.

>   
>  **From Jin &tonic:**  
>  hey can you drop of the song now? like? asap?
> 
> **To Jin &tonic:**  
>  sure, you in practise room 3 or??
> 
> **From Jin &tonic:**  
>  5 actually. see you in 10???
> 
> **To Jin &tonic:**  
>  okay, yeah  
> 

Chris climbed out of his car as he reached the dance building on campus, clutching his USB tightly as he travelled through the doors and up two flights of stairs to the second level, reaching practise room 5 in no time at all. Knocking on the door, there was no answer. He opened it and peered inside. No one.

He got his phone out and messaged Hyunjin, _hey where are u???_ to which he replied almost instantly.

>   
>  **From Jin &tonic:**  
>  hey, just in the bathroom. just sit on the couch and get comfy, I’ll be there soon.  
> 

Chris shrugged walking through the doorway to plop down on the couch at the end of the practise room. Scrolling through Instagram as he sat there.

He heard the door open and close, a click at the close signalling it had been locked, he called out in greeting to Hyunjin but didn’t really get a response back. He looked up only to be shocked by none other than Lee Minho staring down at him with a mischevious glint in his eye.

Chris stood up quicker than lightning, though Minho stood less than half a meter from his knees in the first place and Chris was once again shocked but this time by their proximity.

“M–Minho! Hey! I, I uh— I have the track for your—, your thingy thing!” Chris was a stuttering and blushing mess, Minho was in front of him wearing the very same simple shirt from Chanbin’s party, only this time paired with a pair of grey sweats which were so loose, Chris was left to imagine tugging them off in a heartbeat.

Minho just smirked at him, his eyes glazing over as he glanced down and saw Chris wringing his hands together in front of him once more. 

“Thanks _hyung,_ ” Minho paused, flitting his eyes back to Chris’. _Oh,_ Chris thought, _he definitely remembered._ “Why don’t you sit back down, hm?”

Chris nodded dumbly, falling back down onto the black leather with a soft thump, eyes boring into Minho’s as he took one dangerous step closer.

“I was wondering when I’d see you again, you know, after the party.” Chris mumbled, going back to fiddle with his fingers.

Minho knelt down on his knees before Chris, resting his palms wide over Chris’ thighs. “Me too.”

Chris exhaled deeply, not knowing how he could make Minho touch him more.

“But Chris, baby, I have to finish a dance practise right now. Can we listen to your track after?” Minho pouted slightly, but his eyes showed no innocence. The look made Chris’ insides coil and his skin get hot.

“O-okay.” He hated how he never denied what Minho told him, wanting to appease him fully. 

“Good boy.” Chris whimpered at the praise, “You just sit here okay? It’ll only take a few minutes.”

A few minutes? Chris could deal with that. He nodded and smiled lightly at Minho who grinned in return, giving his thighs a squeeze before standing up and walking over towards the speakers for the practise room. Chris was grateful the couch directly faced the mirror and wasn’t too far away from it, he could watch Minho dance while he waited.

Minho fiddled around a bit, adjusting volumes before playing the song, Chris thinks he’s heard it before. No, he’s definitely heard it bef—

His eyes go wide. This is _his_ track. Off of his SoundCloud. His track from his SoundCloud. He gulps.

Minho really did remember everything. Chris was completely and utterly fucked, he hoped literally too later on. 

Chris remembered this track perfectly, he’d made it two years ago and it wasn’t necessarily a tune projecting innocence. With a deep bass line and steady beat, he knew this was Minho’s forte. Licking his lips he watched Minho jump around a bit in front of the mirror before pulling himself into a starting pose where this legs spread and Chris could see his thighs clearly. 

And then the dancing began, Minho’s arms moved fluidly and led his body. Chris could think of it only as art though Minho had really just tried to make it as hot as possible. His hips rolling teasingly and his shirt rising up with a drag of his palm. Chris could barely bare it but then Minho dived into the polished concrete floor, body-rolling against it with a purpose. He rolled over onto all fours, leaning his chest and arms down do he rested on his elbows, spreading his thighs on the floor and bouncing his ass up and down, clear for Chris to see. Chris clenched his thighs throughout this, the dirtier part of his mind taking over and telling him all the things he could do to Minho’s body. Minho crawled some more and stood back up, dragging his hands past his ass on the way, catching eyes with Chris through the mirror before he slowly dropped down again, spreading his thighs open in the hottest slut-drop Chris had ever laid eyes on. Red crawled from his ears to his cheeks when the dancer stood back up, pointing his ass outwards and pressing his fingers into his very inner thighs on the way. And then the song stopped, with Minho jutting a hip out and bouncing in the stance a few times. Chris would have clapped if his dick wasn’t so hard and the tension in the room wasn’t so undeniably thick. Minho went to turn the speakers off before turning to Chris.

“How was it? Did you like it?” He asked sweetly, voice not matching the sex-channeled dance he had just performed in front of Chris.

The older could only enthusiastically nod, tongue running over his lips whilst Minho walked towards him.

“Use your words baby, I just danced for you. You should tell me what you liked best. Maybe I can do it again for you?” Chris’ mouth went dry. Minho was so softly demanding, he could drag anything out of Chris if he tried hard enough. 

“I– I liked the parts on the floor.” Chris said, sucking in a large breath once Minho stood in front of him again, bulge prominent through his sweats and eyes staring at him like a starved man gazing at a magnificent feast. 

“Hm, did you baby? When I grinded onto the floor?” Minho’s voice is still sweet. Chris nodded again.

“Words baby boy. Use your words.” Minho tilted his head. 

“Yes Minho.” Chris replied quickly, with a squeaky tone. Minho’s sexual domination making him just want to _submit_ already. 

“Would you like me to show you how I did it? Want a little dance lesson sweetheart?” Minho’s eyes suddenly went dark and his tone dropped a few octaves. Chris knew exactly what he meant.

“Yes please, Minho.” 

That was all Minho needed to lean down and grab Chris’ face by his hands, smashing his lips to the older boys whilst climbing onto his lap. Chris immediately leant back, his hands gripping at Minho’s waist tight enough to leave red marks where his fingers pushed at the flesh. Minho groaned and brought his hips closer to Chris’ immediately.

They both sighed into each other’s mouths in utter relief when Minho rolled his hips over Chris’. 

“I thought—“ Minho hums, telling Chris he’s listening as he dives down to suck deep purple marks over Chris’ neck. “I thought you’d forgotten about what happened at the party.” 

Minho laughs against his neck, pecking a new forming bruise there. “I’ve wanted to make you cum for a while baby, I wouldn’t forget.”

Chris whines, loud. Minho likes how loud and responsive the older is with him. It makes him feel like he deserves to be touching Chris’ body the way he is. Minho’s hands travel down his his chest as he slides his body off of Chris’, kneeling between his spread thighs on the couch. Chris whimpers at the loss of contact and tries to tug Minho’s hair to bring him back onto his lap, though that stops once Minho works on undoing the fly on Chris’ black jeans. 

The dancer smirks as Chris willingly and needily lifts his hips to allow Minho to tug his jeans, taking them cleanly off of his legs. Chris moans aloud once more as Minho puts the olders pale legs over his shoulders and pulls him further down the couch to give Minho better access, but grips his hair tightly before Minho can do anything to him.

“I don’t know if I can handle more than one orgasm.” Chris pants out, staring deeply into the youngers dark eyes. 

“Oh Channie, you’ll handle as many orgasms as I tell you to okay? Think of it as punishment for leaving me oh so hard at Changbin’s party. Alright?” Chris groans at this, head tipping back as Minho buries his head in his thighs licking at the soft, plump skin there. 

“But Channie, if you want me to go easy on you, you can do something for me?” Chris nods at Minho’s muffled words, eyes clenched, before he realises Minho can’t see him.

“Yes Minho.” He replies through his moans, his eyes begging Minho who was now sucking and biting marks onto the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. 

“Mm, okay baby.” Minho pulls his head from his thighs. “You’re going to finger me after, okay? Get me all ready for your cock yeah?” 

Chris thought this was more of a reward. He moaned long and high, nodding as Minho’s gaze laid on his desperate looking face. Minho smiled, bending his face back down to rub his nose against Chris’ clothed dick. Bringing his hands up, he tugged Chris out of his underwear, licking his lips and glancing up to Chris’ face which was watching him in a needy anticipation. Mouth open and eyes glazed over. Minho thought of how lucky he was to be able to make someone so gorgeous feel this good. 

He brought his lips down to Chris’ cock, tonguing the top which got Chris moaning loudly than he ever had. Minho thanked the lords for making the practise rooms soundproof. He smiled, licking up the base before taking it into his mouth, rolling his tongue against it and pulling off. He looked up, Chris’ eyes were tightly shut now, teeth clenching. As if he was trying to hold himself back. 

“Let yourself feel it baby, I’ll make you come in my mouth either way so just enjoy it, okay?” Chris opened his eyes as Minho gazed at the older through his lashes. He nodded, and he did take the advice. Moaning and whining profusely as Minho took him into his mouth deeper, a hand curling around the base of the dick where Minho couldn’t reach.

Minho was spurred on by Chris’ noises, he sucked harder and took him slightly deeper, letting himself choke and gag on Chris’ pretty, pink cock. Chris only got louder, a series of pitch escalating “Ah!”’s leaving his mouth, warning Minho of his impending orgasm. Minho took his hand that wasn’t squeezing at Chris’ base and curved it around Chris’ milky thigh, squeezed and pinching at the flesh. This is what it took for Chris to come.

His legs shook, the coil inside of his stomach unraveled and his body tensed, thighs closing around Minho’s head. Minho happily drank up Chris’ load, sucking him clean before pulling his mouth off with a soft pop. Chris watched it all, he watched Minho stand and tug his shirt off, his messy hair falling into his eyes as he breathed heavily. 

“Was that alright, baby?” He said, voice returning to sweet and soft. It made Chris’ heart rate rise higher than he thought humanly possible. 

“Fuck, Minho. _Fuck._ ” Was all Chris could really reply with.

“Mm, you wanna help me now sweetheart?” Chris nodded fast, running a hand through his dark hair before sitting up straighter than before. He tugs off his underwear because of the sticky feeling around his dick, Minho’s saliva. 

“Okay, just watch me first okay?” Chris replies with a soft _okay_ as Minho hooks his fingers under the hem of his sweats and pulls them down to his mid-thighs until they drop to his ankles, he steps out of them and Chris drools. Minho’s honey coloured skin projected warmth throughout his body as he groaned in anticipation. Minho then turns around, ass facing Chris as he drags his underwear all the way down his legs, his dancer flexibility coming in handy as he basically folds in half. Chris wants to grab his ass so badly right now, he clenched his fists to refrain. Minho turns around showing a gorgeously hard member, Chris knows one day he’s gonna be fucked hard with that dick. He whimpers at the thought.

Minho smiles at him. Before bending down and pulling a small tube of raspberry flavoured lubricant from the pocket of his sweats. He then faces the mirror again and sits on the couch between Chris’ thighs. Chris’ hands immediately fall to Minho’s waist, his eyes wide in fascination as Minho wraps his calves behind Chris’, effectively locking his own legs in place. The older glances to the mirror ahead of them. He shivers seeing Minho so spread out for him. His body leaning back on Chris’. Chris hooks his chin over Minho’s shoulder and grabs the lube from his hands, flicking the cap open and squirting some out onto his fingers. 

“You know what to do now, baby?” Minho asks, his breathing obviously slanted.

“Yes.” Chris breathes out, feeling unreal as Minho’s god-like body lays over him. 

“Good boy, go ahead then.” Chris groans, parting Minho’s thighs a bit further before grabbing his cock with the hand not covered in lube, giving it a few tugs. He then reaches his other hand down. 

The sound Minho makes when Chris’ index finger enters him ever so slowly is nothing less of stunning. Chris’ head spins as he pumps the single finger in and out of Minho, filled with wonder at the ever so tight feeling of being inside him. Minho makes filthier and filthier sounds, Chris adds another finger.

“That’s it. R–right there baby.” Minho’s body arches. “Good boy.”

Chris whimpers again. Pumping Minho’s dick some more in time with the fingers in Minho’s ass. Chris fumbles for the lube and dribbles some more down to allow him to add a third finger into Minho’s heat. Minho shudders at the cold feeling of the lubricant, but let’s out a high pitched whine as Chris starts working him farther open. His middle finger brushing against Minho’s prostate as he curls his fingers inside of him. Minho is panting. Chris watches in awe at the rise and fall of Minho’s chest in the mirror, and the way his hole basically sucks Chris’ fingers back in at every pull out. Minho’s whines get louder and louder, it’s music to the olders ears and he knew a _lot_ about music. At a particularly needy groan from Minho, Chris’ hips involuntarily bucked into Minho’s back. This is when Minho put a hand to Chris’ wrist, a silent order for him to stop. 

“When were you last tested? I got one last week and I’m clean.” Minho utters to him.

“Three months ago. Haven’t fucked anyone since. God _please_ Minho.” Chris whines again.

Unraveling his legs from the tangles of Chris’, he stood up again, demanding Chris lay back onto the couch. Black leather sticking to his damp skin, he nodded, twisting his body to lie across the cushions. Minho crawled over him, bending down to kiss Chris messily and needily, tongue lapping at the insides of his mouth and teeth clashing slightly. Chris sighed into the kiss, hands once again finding Minho’s waist and painting bruises there with his fingers. Minho pulled back up, reaching behind him to grip at Chris’ cock, slowly poking the head into his entrance. Chris watched the space between them with pleasure thickly coating his whole face, he whined ever so loud as Minho sank down onto him, covering him fully.

Minho was already panting. He gripped Chris’ shirt to pull it cleanly over his head.

“Holy shit, _Minho,_ fuck me oh my _god, jesus fuck!_ ” Chris chanted as Minho adjusted around his cock, letting him feel his clenching, slick heat as his eyes clenched shut. “ _God,_ you’re so fucking _tight._ Please, please, please, plea—“

Minho lifted him self on Chris’ cock and fell back down onto his crotch again. He moaned loudly at the full feeling of Chris inside of him. Oh, how he’d dreamt of this moment. Chris underneath him, writhing and whining whilst Minho repeatedly bounced on his pretty dick. 

And god, was Chris writhing. His fingers squeezed even tighter at the honey skin above Minho’s hips, helping Minho’s bouncing by lifting him ever so slightly and slamming him back down. Chris’ groans and whines mixed with Minho’s whimpers of pleasure.

Minho batted Chris’ hands away from his waist. “No touching.” He stated clearly, leaning back to rest his palms on Chris’ thighs, continuing to bounce up and down even on this different angle. 

Chris whined, not taking the order seriously as 40 seconds after Minho’s demand, his hands where spreading themselves over Minho’s wide chest, pinching and pulling at his nipples.

Minho growled, gripping Chris’ wrists with both hands and pushing them back above his head, pinning them uncomfortably on the arm of the couch. He licked into Chris’ mouth from here, only to pull away shortly after. 

“Don’t be bad. You listen to me, okay?” He growled again, Chris whimpering and frantically nodding his head as Minho held his hands there. “Good boy.”

Chris moaned loudly, arching his back as Minho continued to bounce over him. Minho nipped at his exposed neck and spoke into it. “I don’t think you should be allowed to make such noises after you disobeyed me. Do you, baby?” 

Chris shook his head no, using his strength over Minho to grab his wrist instead. Minho watched him with interest as Chris dragged his hand down to his neck, placing it there. Minho chuckled. 

“My baby wants to be choked?” His eyes when a shade darker as Chris whines and nodded, his hips bucking up into Minho on their own accord. “Alright then.”

Minho’s grip around Chris’ throat tightens, and Chris instantly arches his back once more, a pained pleasure taking over his features. Minho bounced down on him more aggressively now. 

“What a dirty boy, wanting to be choked.” Chris whines but only a few choked sounds make their way out of his throat. “Aren’t you just filthy. Hm, you’re filthy aren’t you baby boy?” 

Chris nods again, frantically. The coil in his stomach building. Minho keeps calling him filthy, dirty, bad. Everything that makes Chris’ head rush. He behinds to see white as Minho let’s go of his other wrist, which he attaches to Minho’s chest almost instantly. This time Minho doesn’t care. Instead whining deliciously. 

“You’re so good to me. Come baby. Come inside of me.” Chris listened to him. His whole body shaking once again underneath Minho. He could hardly breathe and began choking out loud sobs of pleasure as Minho continued bouncing on top of him, messily and without rhythm.

Chris whimpered with oversensitivity and Minho snapped his eyes to his. “Fuck me Chris. You’re going to fuck me and make me come, okay?” Chris’ mouth went dry as Minho pulled himself off of the music majors flushed, wet dick.

He grabbed Chris by the hands pulling him up behind him before sauntering to the side of the couch and bending over the arm. Chris wanted to die right then and there at seeing Minho bend over for him, entrance slick and ready to be fucked raw and hard. He gripped Minho’s hips.

“Come on baby boy, please, I need to come.” Minho whimpered and whined, wiggling his ass at Chris who’s jaw dropped at the sight. He didn’t even care that his dick was still overly sensitive from his orgasm as he positioned himself at Minho’s entrance and thrusted in, hard.

Minho moaned loud and clear, high pitched whines turning to low pitched groans turning to whimpers of _Right there! Fuck! Please!_ Chris was entranced. His cock throbbed inside of Minho and his knees buckled, but he continued thrusting hard and fast into Minho, driven purely by the sight of him sprawled out in front of him and the sounds he was making. Minho getting fucked was truly a sight to be seen. 

“Good boy. Good— _Fuck!_ God. You dirty boy, fucking me so fucking _good._ ”

Chris groaned and felt his body painfully getting ready for a third orgasm. He didn’t know if he could take it. The pain made him drag long scratches down Minho’s back. But the pleasure kept him going, and the magnificent need to please Minho more. To elicit more sounds. To make him cum all because of his cock. This drove Chris to fuck him even harder. Minho moaning out loudly and arching his back. Chris groaned and whimpered with him. Encouraged by Minho’s praises of _Good boy_ and _So fucking filthy._

And then it happened. The coils in Minho’s stomach becoming too unbearable, his thighs shaking and his moans becoming short and sharp “Ah!”’s which was music to Chris’ ears as he edged on another orgasm. He pushed his fingers into Minho’s hair, tugged him upward and rendering Minho speechless as he clenching hard over Chris’ cock, quivering through a long and _hard_ orgasm. Chris groaned at the feeling, letting his cum spill into Minho once more. He let go of Minho’s hair, watching him pant hard and thrust himself backwards lightly over Chris’ dick to come down from his high. A high pitched whine ensued from him as his orgasm ended. Chris took this as his cue to pull out of Minho and reach his hands down to rub at his shoulders, digging his fingers into the kinks there and feeling Minho relax beneath his hands, Chris’ track long forgotten. 

“Holy shit.” Minho simply stated, beginning to stand up. Chris stepped back to allow him some space but Minho only reached behind him to grab Chris’ hands and wrap them around his naked waist.

“Yeah.” Chris replied, hooking his chin over Minho’s shoulder, gazing at the mess Minho had left on the couch. “Hey I know this is a little backwards, but wanna come skating with me tomorrow? Like, as a date?”

Minho and laughed and nodded weakly, a lazy smile making its way to his lips.

Chris smiled as well, planting a kiss to Minho’s neck. 

He could get used to this.

—

 

“How _did_ you get Hyunjin’s phone by the way?” 

“Told him I needed to message you because i needed some dick. He practically squealed and threw it at me.”

“Fair enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so so sorry you had to read this bullshit


End file.
